edge_age_force_etcfandomcom-20200215-history
Forsec (family)
The '''Forsec family' was a human family that was a prominent warrior family that served in several major wars, from the Clone Wars to the First Order-Resistance war, with generations as clones, Jedi, and pilots. The Forsecs were originally colonists from the world of Coruscant that moved to the system of Roalia not long after its discovery. Sometime during late 22 BBY, a young Lieutenant Cara would eventually fall in love with Ryssa Forsec, who would become the parents of Kel Forsec. Kel was taken to the Jedi Temple due to his Force-sensitivity, but during the Great Jedi Purge Kel would managed to escape at the age of 2. As Cara continued trying to help his Jedi allies, the Heroes of Khalis, Kel would struggle to find his place in the galaxy until around 2 BBY when he met a Sullustan named Exleire, a member of the Rebel Alliance. Kel would join as well, but kept his loyalty towards finding out more of his Force-sensitivity. Many years later, Kel fell in love with Kya Forsec, and would become the parents of Koren Forsec. Although related by blood, Koren was taken as a baby for Project Resurrection and was trained from day one to fight. Koren eventually fell out of line in the First Order, feeling unsettled as a stormtrooper after a close friend of his was killed, then resulting in a defection from the First Order to the Resistance. Koren decided that he had a love for flying, becoming an ace pilot in the Resistance. Due to his Force-sensitivity as well, he had expert flying ability, managing to pull off several feats and becoming the de facto leader of Storm Cell. Appearances Force and Destiny * Episode IV: Return to Depths * Episode V: Guardians of Peace * Episode VI: Son of Royalty (Part I) * Episode VII: Padawan's Path (Part I) * Episode VIII: Battle of Roalia * Episode IX: Warrior of Light (Part I) * Episode X: Farewell to Peace * Prelude: Shadow of the Ancients * Episode XI: New Beginnings * Episode XII: Son of Royalty (Part II) * Episode XIII: Black Diamonds' Revenge * A Knight's Journey * Episode XIV: Padawan's Path (Part II) * Episode XV: Incursion of Fate Age of Rebellion * Episode I: Flight of the Scrapper * Episode II: Bestine Problems * Episode III: Never Upset a Wookiee * Episode IV, Part One: An Unlikely Trio * Episode IV: Part Two: The First Steps Age of Resistance * Season 1, Episode I: Rebels on the Run (First appearance) * Season 1, Episode II: Rebel Raid * Season 1, Episode III: The Blades Fly Again * Season 1, Episode IV: Spark of Rebellion * Season 1, Episode V: A Sinister Conspiracy * Season 1, Episode VI: Grain of Hope * Season 3, Episode I: The Resistance Rises * Season 3, Episode II: The Rebellion Grows Category:Age of Resistance Category:Force and Destiny Category:Age of Rebellion Category:Groups Category:Ascension of the Sith Category:Dead in the Water Category:Rise of the Rebellion